Before Flowers!
by Rettsune
Summary: Los I7 es integrado por los chicos más importantes e influyentes del prestigioso instituto Raimon, sus vidad estan llenas de lujos y perfecciones, pero ¿Por qué un grupo de pobres becadas tienen que llegar a arruinar todo? o mejor dicho ¿A cambiarlo todo?. Ellas tendrán que darlo todo por superar a esos chicos y su estúpida tarjeta roja (Ocs no Disponibles)
1. Prólogo

**Hola mis queridas señoritas! Aqui Zero-chan con un nuevo fic! con mucha inspiración para escribir ;)**

 **Abvertencias: Posible Lime, AU y palabras vulgares.**

 **Disclaimer: ¡IE! no me pertenece! Esta historia fue inspirada en el doreama del mismo nombre.**

 **¡El fic!**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

La agotada chica se tumbo sobre la cómoda cama mientras un largo suspiro de cansancio abandonaba sus labios, hoy en el trabajo había sido realmente agotador y abrumador sobretodo cuando Honey se lanzo contra el cliente, según ella pervertido, se acomodo un poco más mientras abrazaba la almohada. Ahora que lo pensaba sus días nunca fueron fáciles, siempre esforzándose para dar lo mejor de lo que mente y cuerpo podría dar, tratando de ser la mejor en todo lo que se propusiera y gracias a eso tuvo una pequeña recompensa.

Su exótica mirada se colo por la desgastada y pequeña habitación hasta dar con un pulcro y cuidado uniforme.

Una sonrisa de confianza hizo aparición por su rostro, sus amigas también lo hicieron y entraron juntas a la prestigioso institutos Raimon. una instalación para los hijos e hijas de las personas más poderosas y ademas millonarias de todo japón y posiblemente del mundo, su sonrisa se esfumo mientras frunció notoriamente su ceño, ella y las demás no estaban en un posición social aceptable pero se esforzaron mucho como para dejarse humillar y mangonear por uno niños de mami y papi.

-No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. -Con ese ultimo pensamiento se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

 **...**

En la parte alta de la cuidad un guapo joven de hebras rojizas miraba por la ventana de su costosa habitación, sus orbes miraba atentamente la luna llena que resplandecía con orgullo, chisto mientra se fijaba su enorme cama donde una pelirroja descansaba después de una acalorada fricción apasionada. Suspiro cansina-mente, su vida lleno de lujos y perfección se estaba volviendo monótona.

Pero lo que este guapo no sabía era que un grupo de "becadas" terminarían con la monotonía de todo Raimon y tendrían los I7 bajo sus pies. claro sin quererlo.

* * *

¡ **Soy un Cacahuete! Okey no XD**

 **Aquí** **con otra maravillosa historia que algunas me pidieron y bueno el doreama es bueno XD**

 **Ficha Kawaii~**

 **-Nombre y Apellido:**

 **-Edad: [16 y 17]**

 **-Apariencia:**

 **-Personalidad:**

 **-Historia: [Su vida como chicas de clase baja]**

 **-Pareja: [Suzuno, Kazemaru, Kido, Fubuki, Goenji, Aphrodi, Tsunami, Fidio, toramaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, ect...]**

 **-Ropa: [Casual, De gala con mascara, traje de baño, Disfraz]**

 **-Extra [Cualquier cosa de su vida]**

 **PD: Nagumo es mio!**

 **Creo que es todo! Bye Bye :)**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Fichas?**


	2. Los 7 Inazumas!

_**Los 7 Inazumas...**_

* * *

Otro día más llegaba a la Ciudad Inazuma dando inicio a las actividades, pero este día era más que diferente, Un semental joven de nombre Haruya Nagumo salía del baño con una bata blanca cubriendo su elegante cuerpo, se dirigió a su guardarropas que fácilmente cabía en otra habitación. Eligió una camisa de manga larga blanca y de botones, unos pantalones negros y una corbata negra que ato descuidadamente, la sencilla costaba más que la casa de muchos, y no cualquiera se daba el lujo de portar ropa tan cara y fina, claro que para Haruya heredero del imperio Nagumo no habría problema alguno. Se puso unos zapatos de marca a juego con el conjunto y salio de la habitación. Sin mirar a la pelirroja aún en su cama.

-¿Señor? -Dijo un joven sirvienta nerviosa

-Si ella aún esta aquí cuando regrese, estas despedida -Dijo refiriéndose a la chica -¿Entendiste?

-S-si s-señor -Dijo la sirviente

Listo al instituto bajo a desayunar, una comida especialmente preparada por el chef francés de la casa, antes de abordar su mustang para irse. Al llegar al colegio estaciono su auto entre otros autos lujosos; bajo y los estudiantes e incluso los profesores se hicieron de un lado, abriendo espacio para el paso del oji-ámbar, sin protestar o rechistar, si había algo que nadie quería era molestar al chico líder del afamado I7 o También llamado Los 7 Inazuma. Y hablando de los otros integrantes ya estaban ahí, sentados en la mesa de la cafetería. Nagumo se sentó tranquilamente y saludo dando los buenos días.

Los otros seis integrantes de este especial grupo lo conforman, Atsuya Fubuki el más joven artista de cerámica reconocido mundial mente, su abuelo había sido el más importante ministro del país y su padres después de trágica muerte le había dejado el y a su hermano Shirou, en herencia varía de sus empresas y millones. Afuro Terumi también llamado por sus admiradores y club de fans Aphrodi, hijo de una de las grandes diseñadoras de modas en la actualidad y un famoso empresario internacional.

Hiroto Kiyama; Nieto del más importante astrólogo reconocido internacional mente por sus investigaciones y descubrimientos, y hermano de importante empresaria tecnológica Hitomiko Kira. Goenji Shuuja; Hijo de uno importante empresario de la medicina, dueño de muchas cadenas de hospitales en toda Europa y Asia, reconocido como un As en el fútbol, su excelente físico lo llevo al puesto del chico más guapo del mundo.

Y los dos últimos; Fidio Aldena trasladado desde Italia, su verdadera familia y su fortuna venía de sus trastos con el bajo mundo, su familia era la misma mafia, aunque el castaño era el más tranquilo y amable de todos. Y Suzuno Fuusuke sus padres eran dos grandes personajes en el mundo de la investigación, dos grandes detectives dueños de la empresa policial más grande de toda Asia.

Todos siendo tanto reconocidos como temidos, Nagumo era el más caprichoso y temperamental del grupo, Atsuya era especial por su personalidad algo peculiar, Suzuno con su carácter frío y asocial que miraba a todos como unos estorbos plebeyos ademas de tener a cualquiera babeando a sus pies. Para Aphrodi las parejas tenía fecha de caducidad y siempre le duraba tres días con el tonto o tonta que pasaba a hacer otro juguete al igual que Aldena quien a pesar de ser tranquilo y afable era todo un Don juan con mujeres y donceles juntos causaban estragos en el corazón de chicas y chicos. Goenji y el oji-jade era lo más tranquilos y serios de los I7 aunque eso no significa que les guste jugar con las personas.

Eso eran lo I7 y después de todo no había nada que los estudiantes y profesores temieran más que la Tarje Roja con el símbolo de los I7. Aquello solo significa una sola cosa , el grupo de chicos te quiere afuera del colegio, nadie había durado más de una semana con esa tarjeta, ellos no mueven ni un solo dedo, Raimon entero se vendrá sobre ti para que ellos te vieran fuera. Por el simple hecho de hacer feliz y no molestar al temible y a la vez admirado I7, pues el grupo no solo era rico, sino guapos y carismáticos a su manera.

 **...**

El sonido del despertador resonó por toda la habitación siendo apagado al instante por la joven de cabellos verdes, que con toda pereza del mundo, se levanto de la cama sintiendo peso extra a un lado suyo, ignorante de eso se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Después de una necesaria ducha, tomo su nuevo uniforme que consiste en una camisa manga larga blanca de botones, una falda negra hasta arriba de las rodillas y una corbata que ato correctamente en su cuello, por ultimo un chaleco azul marino con el símbolo del colegio y uno zapatos de vestir.

A terminar de alistarse, se miro al pequeño espejo de la habitación. Su largas hebras verdosas peinadas correctamente, su fleco sostenido con un clic rojo para que este no cubriera su ojo derecho, sus orbes exóticos brillaban con decisión, y su piel nívea estaba limpia por el reciente baño, se coloco sus grandes y cuadrados lente. Y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hermana salio de la habitacion caminando hacía la cocina.

-Buenos Días Akari-san -Saludo educada mente a la joven que servía el desayuno a otras tres féminas.

-Buenos días Mizuho-chan -Dijo de igual forma.

-Veo que todas están lista ¿No? -Dijo Rie

-¿Enserio tenemos que ir a esa escuela lleno de engreídos? -Dijo de mala manera la chica castaña de hebras onduladas que le llega un poco mas abajo de la cintura con mechones plateado y orbes grises. Vestida de la misma forma que la peli-verde solo que con la corbata mal puesta

-Estoy descuerdo con Fushumi -Dijo la peli-celeste, sus cabellos sobre pasan un poco sus hombros, de corte recto al igual que su flequillo, el cual cubre sus cejas. Sus ojos son de color burdeos y con ojeras bajo estos producidas por dormir mucho.

-¿Pueden dejar de quejarse? -Dijo de forma severa Nigthray -Nosotras cuatros nos ganamos una beca en el mejor colegio posiblemente de toda Asia y es una oportunidad de oro para salir del estado de de donde estamos.

-Chicas Greece tiene razón -Dijo Akari seria -Nuestra situación no es la más estable de todas y ustedes se esforzaron hasta sobre-exigirse, se lo merecen más que nadie.

Las dos chicas se miraron antes de dar un suspiro derrotado

-Esta bien, esta bien lo haré -Dijo Black -¡Pero si uno de esos idiotas llega a fastidiar lo lanzare por la primera ventana que vea!

-Con eso esta bien -Dijo Akari

-Muy bien señoritas ¡Raimon nos espera! -Dijo animada Amaterasu

 **...**

Greece, Amaterasu, Fushumi y Rie estaban ahí, buscando el animo que tenían cuando se subieron al bus y el valor cuando se bajaron a este, aunque sabían que todo eso se fue por el puente cuando llegaron a esa inmensa instalación donde fácilmente cabía un mundo. La peli-azul miro hacía atrás, cuantas ganas tenia de devolverse y dormir en su cama hasta navidad, que fácil era soñar. Por otro lado Greece se mantenía serena y sería pero por dentro estaba igual de nerviosa que la peli-verde quien no paraba de darse ánimos internamente y Black, bueno ella miraba todo con una mueca de disgusto muy notoria al mirar un grupo de chicas se reían mirando hacía ellas.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí -Dijo la pelinegra

-Que bien -Dijo sarcásticamente Fushumi

-Ahora nos queda entrar -Dijo Mizuho

-¿Saben? Aún nos podemos devolver -Dijo Keiji como quien no quiere la cosa

Pero para su mala suerte, las otras tres entraron arrastrándola a la fuerza atrayendo la mirada de muchos en especial la de cierto Albino.

* * *

 **¡Ahora siento que ni Madonna me vece! XD**

 **¡Con ustedes lo 7 Inazuma! ¡Guapos, ricos, sementales y carismáticos! y también ¡A las primeras cuatro valientes que se enfrentaran a ellos!**

 **Ahora solo una pregunta:**

 **-¿Le gusto?**

 **Ojala si mi inspiración esta a mil...como las ojeras que tengo XD**

 **Esto es todo! Nos vemos! Bye bye :)**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. La llegada de las becadas

_**Llegan la Becadas a Raimon.**_

* * *

-¡Adiós Tetsuya-niichan! -Dijeron los pequeños alegres

El chico alzo su mano en forma de despedida, mientras caminaba lejos del jardín de niños donde trabajaba su dulce madre, Testsuya era un chico de sedoso cabello largo sobre las rodillas, liso, de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro, su chasquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla. Tienes ojos aperlados, con unas pestañas algo largas y bastante espesas para ser un hombre. Su piel es muy blanca y suave a simple vista.

Cuando doblo la esquina, una gota apareció en su sien, al ver a una chica de hebras plateadas con destellos blancos corto hasta por debajo de los hombros con varios cabellos cortos formando un flequillo con un mechón que le llega hasta su nariz, estatura es promedio, el color de su piel es casi pálida, sus ojos tiene una extraña heterocromia uno es color amarillo casi miel y el otro es azul grisáceo con un peculiar aspecto felino, con un gato en su cabeza.

-Koneko, ¿Que haces? -Pegunto Testsuya.

-¡Tetsu-chan! -Dijo emocionada Koneko.-¡A que es muy lindo! Nya~

-Ehh, ¿Esta bien? -Dijo Tetsuya

-Adiós amiguito ¡Nya~! -Dijo despidiéndose del felino.

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

-Akari-san me dijo que te buscara para recibir a las chicas cuando llegaran de Raimon.

-¿Raimon? -Tetsuya siguió su camino junto a la peli-plata -¿No me digas que Fushimi y Keiji aceptaron ir?

-¡Pues claro! -Asintió la chica -¡Como no aceptar! Ese lugar debe ser increíble

-Claro, y lo es, si ignoras el hecho que están rodeados de idiotas hijos de mami y papi -Dijo el oji-perla sarcástico.

* * *

Fushumi no estaba feliz, para nada feliz, su mueca de disgusto y coraje delataban que no estaba nada feliz. Desde que cruzaron la entrada del colegio todas las miradas se posaron en ellas, sobretodo la de cierto grupo de chicas que le miraban con superioridad, eso ya le estaba hartando ¡Ella no quería estar ahí!, pero por otro lado Amaterasu estaba igual o peor que la castaña, las miradas de esa chicas no le gustaba y ganas no le faltaban para ir a golpearla. Pero le habían prometido a Akari que no causarían problemas.

En cuanto Rie, ella estaba tranquila, externamente, y Greece ella si estaba tranquila, a diferente de las demás, ella no se dejaría llevar por las múltiples ganas de golpear que tenían en ese momento la peli-castaña o la oji-bordeo.

-¡¿Esto debe se una broma?! -Exclamo Kaiji Irritada y fastidiada.

-¡Je! Alguien tiene muy mala suerte -Dijo Black jocosa

-Vamos, no es para tanto -Tranquilizo la peli-verde

-¡¿Que no es para tanto?!

Si alguien tenia mala suerte hoy, era Kaiji Amaterasu, por el hecho de haber tocado en un salón diferente al de sus amigas, que a diferencia de Mizuho quien junto a Fushumi habían quedado juntas o de Greece a quien no parecía importarle haber quedado sola.

-¡Será mejor separarnos! -Dijo burlona la oji-gris cogiendo la mano de la oji-exótica

Y así fue como ambas partieron dejando solas a Greece y a la peli-azul.

-Bueno, ¿Sabes que hacer cuando te moleste? -Cuestiono la pelinegra

-Les pateare el trasero -Aseguro Amaterasu.

-Entonces no vemos .Se despidieron antes de irse por caminos diferentes.

* * *

En otra parte, en el lugar de trabajo de la chicas, Akari y Namiko atendían a varios de los clientes, bastantes atareadas mientras escondida mientras Honey escondida en la cocina charlaba animada mente por teléfono.

-Enserio estoy preocupada Mark -Dijo la peliazul, con hebras atadas en dos coletas bajas, con un mechón blanco como fleco y grandes ojos esmeraldas, y dos mechones que enmarcaban su preocupado rostro -¿Y si les pasa algo?

- _Tranquila Honey, dices que Black esta con ellas ¿No?_ -Se escuchaba del otro lado

-Así es _,_ pero ella es más impulsiva que Tetsuya cuando se golpear se refiere -Dijo recordando ciertas escenas que protagonizaba la nombrada

- _Pero ella sabrá que hacer cuando estén en problemas y las defenderá ademas Keiji-san no se quedara_ _atrás_

-¿Me estas restregando en la cara que ellas son mejore que yo? -Interrogo celosa

- _¿Eh...?_

Que larga charla la que tendrían

 **...**

Cerca de ahí una castaña y una peli-celeste descansaban un momento de su arduo trabajo mientras aprovechaban la ocasión para charlar sobre sus amigas que en este momento era la primera preocupación de la mayor.

-Creo que Keiji y Fushumi-san ya debieron golpear a alguien -Dijo con toda sinceridad y sin pelos en la lenguaje aumentando la preocupación de Tenshi.

-N-no digas esas cosas Namiko-san -Dijo tratando de no pensar en eso

-Es la verdad, esas dos nunca se quedan calladas cuando hablan de ellas -Aseguro la oji-zafiro

-B-bueno tal vez sea verdad ¡Pero me prometieron que se comportarían!

-Claro y Keiji paga le renta que debe

-¡N-namiko-san!

* * *

Esos primero tres días que estuvieron en Raimon, para que mentir, ¡Había sido increíble!. El primer día fue tenso e incomodo con todas esa miradas sobre ellas, al llegar a diferentes salones; Rie tuvo que calmar varias veces a Black para que cometiera suicidio o por lo mínimo golpeara a una que otra chica con la silla, Kaiji comprobó que tenía un buen auto control al no morder la mano de ese peli-rosa afeminado que le acaricio jocoso el cabello y Nigthray dejo boquiabierto a todo con su discurso que resumido seria " _Hablen de mi y les cortare la lengua"_ o algo así. El segundo día fue diferente; Rie conoció a una agradable peliverde llamado Aki quien gustosa acepto ser su amiga, el tercer día Greece por más raro que parezca se sintió observada, lo que le incomodo y en cierto momento juro ver dos, para que mentir, hermosos orbes azules mirándola. Hoy era el cuarto día que asistían y Mizuho estaba emocionada por ver a ver a Kino otra vez.

La ilusión se la chica se esfumo al no verla en el salón, ni en los pasillo, le pregunto a Black pero esta estaba de lo más distraída hablando con _Mister Penguin_ con había llamado a un chico de cabello celeste amante de los pinguinos. Así que el la hora del almuerzo se separo de las demás para buscar a la chica

-¿Aki-san? -Dijo al verla escondida en el baño -¿Que haces aquí?

-R-Rie -Dijo nerviosa y ¿asustada? -N-no me hagas nada

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-P-por la tarjeta ro-roja...

-¡Venga ya! ¡Deja de decir eso y ven!

A la fuerza llevo a la chica a la cafetería, dándole ánimos, aunque no sabia a que se refería con tarjeta roja.

 **...**

En la cafetería, lejos de la mesa donde estaba el trió de chicas, el afamado grupo de chicos conversaban, bueno, los seis se burlaban de su líder, quien tenía una notoria mancha roja en su camisa.

-Que cosas ¿No? Nagumo...-Dijo Fidio

-¡Tú cállate! -Ordeno el pelirrojo molesto

-¿Oye? Esa no es una de las becadas -Dijo Atsuya señalando como la peli-verde arrastraba a Kino a la mesa

El oji-ámbar frunció el ceño.

-¿Que se supone que hace esa idiota con mi presa?

...

* * *

 **Spolier -O como se escriba-**

 ** _"Un silencio sepulcral reino en la cafetería, todo ahí presentes presenciaban la escena que protagonizaban, la becada y el líder de lo I7. Los chicos miraban curioso al pelirrojo preguntándose lo que haría, aunque todos tenían una idea._**

 _ **Rie por fura se veía decidida y firme ante sus acciones pero dentro lloraba a mares mientras rezaba para que el chico no estuviera tan enfadado con ella. Fushumi sabiendo lo asustada que estaba su amiga, frunció el ceño lista para defendedla cuando...**_

 _ **-Te quiero a ti y a tu grupito de becadas fuera de Raimon -Los orbes de Mizuho se posaron en una singular tarjeta roja frente suyo mientras murmullos se escuchaban alrededor**_

 ** _¿Que demonios había pasado?"_**

 _ **Próxima Actualización; Miércoles 06-07**_


	4. ¿La Tarjeta Roja? (I)

_**¿La Tarjeta Roja? (I)**_

Nagumo no estaba feliz, para nada feliz, su día había sido horrible, extremadamente horrible. Para empezar esa mañana Suzuno les comento a todos sobre la supuesta llegada de pobretonas! becadas! a Raimon. Eso hizo que su buen humor se esfumara o es que ¿acaso Raimon se había convertido en un colegio de pobretones? Eso era muy indignante y bajo. Después de recibir esa desagradable noticia, iba camino a la cafetería cuando se topo con una peli-verde que accidentalmente echo su bebida en su! camisa, obviamente eso no quedo ahí, con la tensión del aire y las miserables disculpas de la chica, saco la famosa tarjeta roja dando a entender que estaría fura de Raimon si o si o sino se convertiría en el blanco de todo el colegio.

Y ahora como si fuera una estúpida becada venía junto a _su_ presa como si nada. Esto ya era el colmo.

-Y...¿Que vas hacer Nagumo? -Pregunto Aphrodi burlón

-Voy enseñarle a esa pobretona quien manda aquí -Gruño claramente molesto levantándose de su siila seguido de los demás

-¿Ves? Esta aquí y nadie te ha echo nada -Dijo la pelo-verde sin notar la miradas de otras personas

-Ella tiene razón -dijo Greece dándole la razón a Rie -Creo que estas paranoica

La pobre chica de hebras verdes las miro, ¿Enserio ninguna notaba las miradas que le daban?, Black estaba distraída mirando a lo lejos a su nuevo amigo sin notar que la carne de su bento desaparecía misteriosamente llegando a boca de Amaterasu, Rie estaba concentrada en no dejarla ir y Nigthray comía tranquilamente ignorante a todo. Pero por un momento ella se sintió desfallecer cuando diviso demasió cerca al grupo I7.

-¿R-Rie...? -Llamo desesperada mente sintió su aire irse cuando el líder de dicha banda se paro frente a ella.

-!Tú¡ ¡Pobretona! -Dijo llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería

Rie levanto una ceja.

-¿Disculpa? -Dijo mientras sus amigas frunciendo el ceño ante el apodo

-¡¿Quien demonios te crees que eres!? -Dijo Nagumo molesto -¡Te crees mucho solo por estar aquí en Raimon! ¿NO?

-Yo no me creo nadie -Respondió la peliverde ofendida -Y mi nombre no es pobretona es Rie Mizuho

-Vaya, no si eres valiente o estas lo suficientemente idiota como para hablarme así

-¡¿A quien le dices idiota cabeza de tulipán?!...

Rie en su estado de enojo tomo el envase de jugo y se lo echo en toda la cara del oji-ámbar, de ahí todos se quedaron mudos e impresionados por la acción de la chica, quien después de cinco segundo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y rápidamente bajo la mirada apenada.

-E-esto...Disculpa -Comezón algo penosa -No tenias por que molestarme...

Todo que sumiso en un silencio sepulcral, toda la atención de los estudiantes se centro en la escena protagonizaban la becada y el lider de los I7. Los chicos lo miraban curiosos y la vez preguntándose que haría el oji-ámbar, aunque ya tenían una idea.

En cuanto a Mizuho, ella se había decidido, ese tonto le debía una disculpa, no tenia el derecho de hablarle como lo hizo aunque ella tambien la rego cuando lo baño de jugo. Black en esos momento se preparaba para defender a su amiga cuando el chico se le adelanto.

-Te quiero a ti y a tu grupito de becadas fuera de Raimon -Dijo mirando directo a la chica de lentes

Frente a la chica estaba una singular tarjeta roja mientras se escuchaban murmullos. Greece y Keiji se miraron extrañadas

¿Que demonios había pasado?

* * *

-¡Y entonces Rie le lazo el jugo! -Relataba emocionada la peli-celeste -Debieron ver su cara.

Ahí estaban todos reunidos en una cálida cena familiar, Amaterasu le contaba a Tetsuya, Koneko, Akari, Namiko y Honey, lo ocurrido en el colegio avergonzando a Mizuho.

-Ese engreído se lo tiene merecido -Dijo el chico

-Uchiha tiene razón Rie-san -Dijo Namiko -Ser de alta clase no le da el derecho de hablarte así.

-¡Así es! -Honey la miro orgullosa -Outoto-chan ese idiota se lo tiene merecido.

-E-es yo...-Akari suspiro

-¿Que tal si le das un poco de nuestro postre como disculpa? -Dijo la castaña

-¡¿Que?! ¿Porque? -Dijo Fushumi -Ese idiota lo único que se merece es un buen golpe.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Akari-san -Dijo Koneko degustando el postre de menta y chocolate -Los postres de Akari-san son deliciosos

-A ti todo lo que sea dulce te gusta -Dijo la peliazul mientras la chica hacia adorable puchero.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Negó Yamino -Dile Tetsuya-chan

-Es cierto, a Koneko le gusta lo dulces -Dijo el oji-perla divertido-

-Не верно нйа~ (No es cierto Nya~) -Alguien estaba tiernamente enojada.

Todos en la mesa rieron.

-Muchas gracias Akari-san -Dijo Rie a la castaña

 **::::::::**

Al día siguiente, Rie caminaba hacia la entrada de Raimon, no iba acompañada de Keiji o de las otras, esta vez se iba adelantado para a buscar al chico de hebras rojizas y darle una pequeña caja decorada por Namiko y dentro un pequeño postre echo por Akari. A lo lejos diviso la entrada del colegio, pero fue detenida por una chica que corto su paso.

-Disculpa, pero tengo que entrar -Dijo Mizuho

-Así que tu eres la becada que molesto a Nagumo-sama -Dijo una chica de hebras y orbes rojos -Mírate no eres mas que una simple pobretona.

-Si te disgusta tanto que enojara a tú "Nagumo-sama" ya le pedi disculpas -Dijo -Ahora déjame pasar...

La peliverde iba a empezar su andar, cuando uno de los chicos que la rodeaba, la empujo bruscamente lo que provoco que cayera al suelo.

-Ahora veras que nadie, ni mucho menos, una pobretona becada se mete con los I7 -Lo único que sintió cuando cuando una lluvia de bombas cayo sobre ella, fue el dulce pastel que su amiga habia preparado sobre su cara

* * *

 **Soy una mala persona ¡Lo se y lo siento! Simplemente no me siento muy bien...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, duh, bueno yo me retiro por hoy.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Tarjeta Roja (ii)

**¿La Tarjeta Roja? (II)**

* * *

 **-** Venga, por favor Rie-chan -Dijo en forma de petición la oji-zafiro de cabello celestes -Ya no llores.

La situación en si, no era muy bonita, Ella y Tetsuya estaban en la pequeña sala del departamento de Akari, junto a ellos una Rie empapada de agua y harina, en su cara rastros del postre que se escurrían por las descontroladas lagrimas de la chica que el chico presente se encargaba se limpiar con una ligera toalla mientras Namiko trataba de consolarla.

El de orbes aperlados miro a Mizuho tomando delicadamente sus mejillas, sonrió calidamente mientras sus pulgares limpiaban sus lagrimas.

-T-Tetsuya-kun...-Balbuceo Mizuho

-No llores más Mizuho-san, eres una una chica muy fuerte y no dejaras que esta situación te gane -Dijo tratando de no sonar enojado -Ya veras, estoy seguro que las chicas se encargaran de los que te hicieron esto.

-Uchiha tiene razón -Apoyo Honoka -Esos idiotas no saben con que metieron

-Ahora ellas se encargaran de hacerles pagar -Recalco Tetsuya -Ve y date una ducha, nosotros esperaremos aquí.

La peli-verde asintió lentamente y con la mirada apocada de tristeza se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Cuando Mizuho se fue la sala quedo sumida en un silencio lleno de tensión por parte de ambos.

-Ni Fushumi-san ni Amaterasu, se van a quedar de brazo cruzados -Bufó la chica con una seria mirada -Y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo.

Tetsuya sonrió torcidamente

-Creo que se quienes fueron esos imbéciles -Anuncio recordando la noche anterior.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo -Dijo Honoka cruzando los brazos -Créeme, cuando los tenga cerca no me contendré

-Ya abra tiempo para eso -Dijo levantándose -Lo mejor ahora será animar a Mizuho-san

La Peli-celeste asintió de acuerdo.

Definitivamente esos tipos se las cobrarían por el mal momento que le hicieron pasar a su amiga, se iban arrepentir y con creces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En Raimon, el primer bloque de clases había empezado ya, todo era muy tranquilo e iba de lo más normal, exceptuando la presencia de su amiga, cosa que extraño a Black, ya que la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que Rie no sería capaz de faltar a ninguna clase, se sentó detrás del puesto vació de la chica buscando una razón para la falta de presencia de la oji-exotica.

-¿Fushumi-san? -Llamo Aki tomando la atención de la castaña -¿Usted se encuentra bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no estarlo? -Dijo extrañada

-E-es por lo esta mañana...

-¿Que paso esta mañana? -Interrogo ligeramente fastidiada

La peliverde miro alrededor antes de sacar su celular intrigando a Black, quien le miraba con indiferencia. Kino le paso el aparato y aquella indiferencia paso a intriga, después a sorpresa y al final una expresión notoria de ira acumulada.

-¡Maldita seas! -Exclamo sobresaltando a la peli-verde -¡¿De donde demonios salio esto?!

-E-eh...Na-Natsumi-san..

La menor fue interrumpido por el brusco movimiento de Black al levantarse, provocando que la silla cayera.

- **¿** **Donde esta?... -** El tono con que interrogo a Kino fue de uno solo. Ira.

-E-en comedor -Murmuro mirando a la castaña irse.

En el celular el vídeo mostrado se reproducía de nuevo, revelando lo sucedido esta mañana, a la peli-verde siendo cruelmente bombardeada por los chicos.

-¿Fushumi? -Dijo Keiji en medio pasillo -¡Hey! -Se quejo cuando fue arrastrada por Fushumi

Esto se iba a poner muy feo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Del otro lado de la escuela, estaba Fidio sentado tranquilo e la escalera de incendio, apartado de las demás, disfrutando de su almuerzo sin notar la grisácea mirada de Greece.

-Llevas mirándome un tiempo -Dijo el castaño

-Solo observo al idiota que tiene mi puesto -Dijo esta de manera fría.

-Yo solo me adelante -Dijo sonriendo -No esperaba que este fuera el lugar favorito de otro

-Esperaba que fuera un lugar tranquilo y solitario -Comentó sentándose algo alejada de aldena -Lejos de los idiotas

-Que carácter Nigthray-san -Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurro -Eso me gusta~

El castaño se acerco lentamente a la pelinegro, listo para hacerla caer a sus pies, lo que no espero fue que la chica apartara su cara con sus mano.

-Guarda tus encantos para otra chica Aldena -Dijo Fríamente

Sonrió, " _Eso quisiera ella"_. Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del castaño, no cabìa duda de cuando esa chica cruzò la puerta del salòn su atenciòn se volcó en ella. Su fina y frágil forna que hacia contraste con esa mirada fuerte y penetrantres orbes grisaceos acompañado de esa rizada melena azabache, eso fue suficiente para seguir observando detalladamente, esa actitud frìa y repelente que tenìa hacìa personas desconocidas que cambia al instante por una serena y protectora cuando a sus amigas se trataba

-No seas frìa conmigo dulzura, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

El chico se levanto después de murmurar esas palabras bajo la atenta y desconfiada mirada de la pelinegra

-Ademas...-Se detuvo mirándola de reojo -A mi me gusta darte mis encantos.

Greece resoplo una vez estando sola, algo le decìa que por ese oji-azul tendrìa màs que un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 **Esto era mucho màs largo! se los juro! La desgracias esta a mi lado y esto que lloro ToT**

 **Pero tranquilas, me preparare pero ahora volvi! Y no me iré!**

¿Reviews?


End file.
